warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Frecklewish (TC)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit: Warrior: |namesl =''Unknown'' Frecklewish |familyt =Father: Brother: |familyl =Oakstar Birchface |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = Mapleshade's Vengeance |deadbooks = None}} Frecklewish is a speckled, golden-furred she-cat with cloudy, blind dark amber eyes. History In the Novellas ''Mapleshade's Vengeance :Beetail asks Mapleshade to join the dawn patrol, led by Frecklewish. Mapleshade declines as she is expecting kits, and is dozing off in the sunlight when Frecklewish wakes her up, fur fluffed in her excitement and eyes sparkling. She purrs that Beetail had told her that Mapleshade was expecting, and is very happy for her. Suddenly looking unusually shy as she stands beside her Clanmates nest, Frecklewish continues, explaining that Beetail had said Mapleshade would be raising her kits alone. Looking down at the floor, Frecklewish looks up with her eyes blazing with hope, before inquiring if her kit's father was dead, and then if they were Birchface's kits, hopeful that her brother would live on in them. :Although Mapleshade doesn't answer her, she takes her silence as a confirmation, nodding slowly as the light in her eyes glow even more brightly. Thanking both Mapleshade and StarClan, Frecklewish tells her Clanmate how much these kits mean to her, as she thought she would never have been happy again after her brother died and she would help raise them and teach them that Birchface was a ThunderClan hero. She breaks off her next setence and stretches out her paw so it rests on Mapleshade's flank, murmuring that she hopes Birchface could see them. Mapleshade takes a deep breath and answers softly, telling Frecklewish that she had answered her prayers and she and her soon to be born kits are no longer alone. Eyes gleaming, Frecklewish vows that the kits will be the best thing to happen to the Clan. :Present at Mapleshade's kitting, Frecklewish gasps as a tom is born, calling him magnificent, and once the kitting is completed she whispers that the kits are gorgeous, voice husky with emotion. She volunteers to fetch water for Mapleshade when she asks for some, tired and sore from her kitting. Ravenwing comments that Mapleshade has made her feel like life is worth living again, as she had taken the loss of her brother hard. :Three days later Oakstar visits Mapleshade in the nursery, with Frecklewish soon appearing after him with a vole in her jaws. Turning to her father she purrs that the kits are perfect, and she can so clearly see Birchface in each of them. Mapleshade waits for them to comment about the shade of two of her kits fur, but Oakstar instead inquires about names. As Mapleshade tells him that they are called Larchkit, Petalkit, and Patchkit, Frecklewish disappointedly asks if she didn't want to name one of them after Birchface, although Mapleshade responds that she doesn't want them to be an echo of a cat gone before. Oakstar comments that he looks forward to seeing the kits grow up, with Frecklewish hissing that she cannot wait to see RiverClan's faces at the next Gathering upon hearing about them. :Mapleshade agrees hurriedly, wishing that she could be there too. The queen tells Frecklewish to tell Appledusk first, explaining upon her disgust at having to talk with him that since he killed Birchface, he should see that his legacy lives on. Sinking her claws into the moss under her paws, Frecklewish nods and spits that their enemies have even more reason to fear ThunderClan. Mapleshade reminds her and Oakstar that they are supposed to show mercy to defeated enemies, but Frecklewish hisses that he didn't show any mercy to Birchface and Flowerpaw. When her and her father's time in the nursery is done, Frecklewish bends her head to touch her muzzle lightly to each kit, murmuring that they are her brother's gift to the Clan and the most precious gifts to the forest. Mapleshade has to resist the urge to bat her away, thinking that they are her kits and not Frecklewish's. :Upon Ravenwing discovering who is the father of Mapleshade's kits, the news spreads quickly; Oakstar calls her to the Highrock, demanding to know who the true father of her kits is. Frecklewish pushes past a knot of warriors in the clearing, calling up to Oakstar that they know the father of the kits is Birchface and why he is asking. Voice soft with meance, Oakstar mews that he would not dare to imagine that one of his warriors has told such a lie. Mapleshade declares that any Clan would be proud to have the kits grow up in their Clan, until Ravenwing says that their father is Appledusk. Frecklewish utters a horrified yowl and launches herself at Mapleshade, screeching if it was true as she claws at her Clanmates face. Stumbling backwards Mapleshade yowls at her to stop, but the golden she-cat pins down Mapleshade until she is dragged off by both Seedpelt and Bloomheart. Shaking off the toms, Frecklewish snarls at Mapleshade, calling her a traitor and accusing her of dishonoring her brother's name with her lies. She finishes off by saying Mapleshade doesn't deserve to be called a warrior, and neither do her kits, calling them half-Clan creatures. Upon his decision to banish Mapleshade and her kits from the Clan, she screeches to get rid of them, to drive them out. :Later, Nettlepaw discovers Mapleshade taking a rest in ThunderCan territory as she is extremely worn out. He ends up bringing herbs to her that he had been gathering for Ravenwing and mentions that he is extremely sorry her kits had drowned, mentioning that Frecklewish had seen what happened at the river. Mapleshade is enraged as she hadn't known that, hissing that those kits had been helpless and she didn't know how she could have just watched them drown. Nettlepaw doesn't know and starts to back away, explaining that she must have thought that the RiverClan cats would have rescued them. :While trying to sleep underneath bushes close to Highstones, haunted by images of her dead kits, she is soon woken from her sleep, her thoughts then turning to Frecklewish as she watched her kits drown from the side of the river. Deciding that the she-cat needs to pay for the death of her kits, she soon starts plotting how best to catch the golden she-cat by herself in order to murder her, and comes upon the idea of luring her to Snakerocks. :The former ThunderClan she-cat waits for Frecklewish on the fence of a Twoleg Nest and waits for dusk until a patrol of four ThunderClan cats goes by. Catching a mouse and holding it in her jaws, she waits for her former Clanmate, which proves fruitful; Frecklewish catches the scent of the mouse Mapleshade is holding. Deliberately making sure the prety brushes against the forest floor and plants as much as possible, she slowly lures Frecklewish to Snakerocks, and pushes away the stones that a ThunderClan patol had used to block up the entrance to the adder's nest before ducking behind a boulder. Frecklewish catiously emerges from the bushes, jaws parted and fur bristling, a puzzled look o her face when she sees the dead mouse. Springing from behind the boulder Mapleshade hisses that she let her kits die, and Frecklewish stumbles backwars in shock. She arches her back and snarls that she shouldn't be in ThunderClan territory and should leave before she calls the rest of her patrol. :Lashing her tail, she asks if Frecklewish was too afraid to fight her herself, or if she just prefers watching innocent kits drown. Frecklewish protests that she didn't mean for them to die, thinking they would have been saved. Mapleshade snarls that she doesn't believe her and that she is a fox-hearted coward and Frecklewish bounds towards her former Clanmate, eyes flashing in anger. She spits that she wishes Mapleshade was dead, because she had betrayed her brother's name. Leaping at Mapleshade, the rogue she-cat dodges out of her way and Frecklewish crashes onto the stones. Before she can get back up an adder strikes her, Frecklewish staggering backwards in agony, screeching for Mapleshade to help her. Mapleshade refuses however, growling that she hopes she dies in agony as revenge for her kits. Yowling again, her screams of pain attract the other members of her patrol. Wailing in agony that she cannot see as the patrol tries to soothe her, Frecklewish whimpers and asks if she is going to die, as ThunderClan does not have a medicine cat since Ravenwing had been killed. Bloomheart ressures her that she will not die on his watch. Although she knows she needs to leave before she is discovered, Mapleshade sees the mess that Frecklewish's eyes had become, cloudy, seeping, and blind, and bile rises in her throat at the sight. Knowing that she would never see again if she lived, Mapleshade flees the scene. Trivia *She was mistakenly called pale ginger. *She was mistakenly called brown and pale brown. Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Oakstar: Brother: :Birchface: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mapleshade's Vengeance characters Category:Supporting Character